On The Fray
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Set after Witch Wars Piper has booked The Fray to play at P3. She convinces everyone they need a night out and is greatly rewarded in more ways than one.


**On The Fray**

Piper pulled up to P3 and put the car in park, yanking the keys from the ignition. She clambered out of the vehicle, her stomach protruding so much that she had started to feel uncomfortable driving over. Leo and her sisters had protested against her going back to the club tonight but she had booked a band and she felt like they could all use a night out. She pushed open the front doors and walked down the stairs. Her new bar manager was starting to unpack the new cases of beer behind the bar when she appeared.

"Piper, shouldn't you be on bed rest or something?" he asked, setting the flat of beer down on the counter.

"Nice try. But I booked these guys a while ago and I don't ant to miss it. Plus I think I need to get out. I don't think The Fray will send me into labor," she said with a smile.

"Well they won't be here for another forty minutes to set up and do a sound check," he informed her.

"Oh…ok. I guess you can handle that," Piper sighed. She didn't like not being able to run her club.

"You got it, Piper. You just get back home and relax. I'll see you tonight," he called. She slowly trudged back upstairs. Just as she reached her car, her cell began to ring.

"Hello?" she spoke, flipping it open.

"Mom," Chris spoke from the other end.

"What? I'm a little busy," she responded.

"Where are you? Dad is flipping out," Chris answered.

"I'm on my way home from the club. I just came to make sure everything is set for tonight," she answered, climbing into her car.

"You went where? Mom seriously are you trying to like completely change my future?" the twenty-two-year-old protested.

"Oh relax. I'm not going into labor. I promise," she retorted.

"Just can you come home?" he asked, sounding anxious.

"Yeah…just give me a few minutes to get there," she said and hung up. She couldn't help but shake her head at her future son. He shouldn't be so worried. Fifteen minutes later she pulled into the driveway of the Manor and headed inside. She was greeted immediately by Chris.

"You're feeling ok, right? No lightheadedness or anything?" he asked immediately.

"Nice to see you too," she replied.

"And yes I'm fine. You all need to stop worrying," she added.

"Piper, I thought you weren't going to work until after Chris is born," Paige called, appearing from the sun room.

"Well I booked this band a while ago and they're pretty good. I thought we could all go tonight," Piper explained.

"What are we all doing tonight?" Phoebe asked.

"Going to P3 to see The Fray," Piper repeated.

"Oh Piper, you can't go out…like that," Phoebe protested.

"Phoebe, I'm pregnant not terminal," Piper shot grumpily.

"Just promise you won't drink," Chris called after her as she headed up the stairs.

"She's not going to drink," Paige assured her nephew.

"You know you should try and relax. You saved your brother. You deserve to have a little fun," Phoebe said, nudging Chris in the arm.

"I guess I've been so focused on Wyatt I've forgotten how to have fun," he mumbled.

Upstairs Piper walked in to find Leo changing Wyatt.

"Mama," the one-year-old giggled, making Leo look up.

"Honey, I thought you…" he began but she cut him off.

"That was supposed to be on bed rest. Yeah…I'm fine. I swear," she assured him and picked up Wyatt, perching him around her bulging belly.

"We're going to need a babysitter tonight," she informed Leo as they started to walk back downstairs.

"Why?" he asked.

"We're going to the club tonight. I'll just call the elf nanny," she explained.

"Dad, can you please tell her she shouldn't be going on out tonight?" Chris asked as he saw his parents walking down the stairs.

"Alright, people. Let's get one thing straight. It's my club and my baby. I'm going out if I want to," she said sharply.

"Hey…I'm the baby…don't I get any say?" Chris whined.

"No," Piper answered and disappeared into the kitchen.

"I don't know…maybe it will be good for all of us to get out…we haven't been able to lately," Paige suggested with a shrug of her shoulders. The rest of the afternoon passed relatively uneventfully. The elf nanny arrived around six fifteen and the group headed out.

"Just call my cell phone if he gets too fussy," Piper called over her shoulder as she pushed Chris out the door.

When the group of five arrived the front entrance was crammed with people. Piper led her family around back and walked in through the back door. Piper's eyes bulged as she saw how many people were already in the club. She turned to her sisters, future son and ex husband.

"You, go have fun. Find a girl, have a drink. Enjoy yourself," she pointed to Chris. He rolled his eyes but headed into the crowd but not before Piper smacked him on the shoulder for the eye roll.

"What are our marching orders?" Paige asked with a laugh.

"We two go dance too. Have a good time," Piper replied. Phoebe and Paige went off in separate directions, leaving Piper and Leo by the bar.

"What about us?" Leo asked, pulling her close.

"We…are going to spend some time together. Chris has been bugging me about what is going to happen to us," she murmured.

"Yeah…he's been asking me about that too," Leo commented, leading her towards one of the unoccupied couches.

"So…where do we stand?" Leo asked. Piper gazed at him, leaning over and kissing him on the lips

"Why don't we find out," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Out in the crowd Phoebe and Paige had reunited and were dancing along to the band. It was then that Paige spotted Chris, his arms wrapped around a young brunette. His lips were mere centimeters from her ear. She seemed to be laughing at whatever it was he had said.

"Looks like he's taking Piper's orders seriously," Phoebe said over the noise.

"Yeah…too bad Piper's too busy to notice," Paige chuckled, pointing over to her sister and brother-in-law on the couch, limbs intertwined.

"Looks like they found their love again," Phoebe sighed. She and Paige slowly made their way over to the bar near the couch.

"Hate to interrupt your little reunion but you might to check your son over there," Phoebe shouted at them. Piper and Leo broke apart and caught sight of Chris, his body dangerously close to the girl he was dancing with. Her arms were draped around his neck.

"I think that's the happiest I've seen him since he got here," Piper commented, a proud smile spreading over her lips. The song ended and people began clapping. Chris led the girl over towards the bar and his family.

"Having fun?" Piper asked, smiling at her son.

"Yeah. You two he replied. Leo gave his son a smile, wrapping an arm around Piper's shoulders.

"Who is your friend?" Phoebe asked.

"This is Vienna," Chris introduced the girl.

"Wow…you know the club owner. That's so cool," the girl squealed.

"Yeah…we're close ' Chris murmured.

"Hey why don't you buy your friend here a drink? Put it on my tab," Piper called after them.

The rest of the night passed pleasantly for everyone. The band was amazing, getting the crowd energized. Piper even managed to get Vienna backstage to meet them. She was hanging all over Chris as she left. He vaguely promised to call her. Once all the club goers had left and the place was cleaned up the Halliwells headed home.

"Glad we went out tonight?" Piper asked her family. She was greeted with a chorus of "yes's".

"Thanks for making me have fun, Mom," Chris said, pulling her into a tight hug.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," she replied, returning the gesture.


End file.
